Dear Diary
by david schmitt
Summary: Alice is a girl who never says a word to anybody. Will her diary tell any of her secrets? How about her feelings about that new kid, Jasper?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Dairy Chapter 1:**

**Dear Diary, I cut myself.**

Dear Diary, October 15, 2005.

My name is Mary Alice Brandon, but everyone calls me Alice, even my teachers at school. I'm 17 years old, and live in Forks, Washington, the most boring city in the history of boring cities. It's cloudy and raining every day, not that I mind that, the sun gives me headaches, and nothing ever goes on here. I attend Forks High school, where all of the 300 teenagers go to school at. The only thing interesting there wasn't even a thing, it was people, the Cullens. There were only three of them, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie Emmet and Rosalie were like a thing. Only all three of them were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, so Emmett and Rosalie weren't technically related. But, whatever.

At school you can call me a loner, unless you count Edward. He was the only one I talked to, a couple days ago he said Rosalie's 'actual' brother, Jasper, was coming to live with them. When I asked why Jasper hadn't been adopted with Rose, he just said another family wanted him, but they just found out now that they hadn't actually adopted him, so the Cullens are taking him in.

The Cullens are mysterious. No one talks to any of them but me. And I don't talk to Edward _that _much. But still, everyone was intrigued by them, like they had a secret no one else knew. But enough about them!

I had another vision today, yep that's right, I had visions of the future! Don't believe me? Whatever. You're just a book. Today I saw the same fucking thing I've been seeing for the last like month, a blurry picture of a tall man with honey hair. I take the blurriness as a good thing. My visions are always clear. Always. Unless I see something good in the future. It's only been like that once in my life. It was when I was five and my parents told me I they were staying home for Christmas that year. Yeah that sounds like bad news now, but when I was five I still thought of my parents as parents, and they still thought they loved me.

I've never told anyone about my visions. Not even Edward, the closet thing I have to a friend. No one would believe me. I would never tell my mom and dad, they'd probably think I'm crazy and send me to a mental hospital as an excuse to make me go away. Yeah, my parents hate me that much.

Oh and by the way, I cut myself. Yeah I just thought I'd throw that in there. I don't know why I do it. I guess it eases the pain I feel from everyday life. Or maybe I do it to know something hurts more than my life. Yep, that's it.

Sometimes I wish I had someone I could tell all of this to. But I don't. I just have you. And you're still just a book.

Sincerely,

Alice.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Hello there people! Review please. It'll make me a very happy person!!!!! **_

_**Criticism is welcome.**_

_**Flames are laughed at.**_

_**Complements are also nice! :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice. I don't own Bella. I don't own Edward. And I especially don't own Jasper. (Oh, but I wish I did!) All of these wonderful characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **_

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Dear Diary Chapter 2:**

**Dear Diary, There's a New Girl**

Dear Diary, October 22, 2009

Sorry I haven't written in like a week, nothings been going on. But today there was a new girl in school, her name was Bella. She's the police chief's daughter. I bumped into her in the hallway at school; we talked a little at lunch, too. She has a horrible sense of style. Never wears any color. No one knows this, but I secretly love fashion. But, I never wear stylish clothes because I was to ugly for it, or at least that's what my parent tell me. Assholes. So I never wear anything except the neutral colors, black white and grey. But Bella is gorgeous; I'm going have to talk to her about her clothes sometime soon.

Bella asked about Edward, too.

The conversation went like this:

Bella: "Do you know Edward Cullen?"

Me:"Yeah, we talk from time to time.

Bella:"What his problem?"

Me:"What?"

Bella:"sit next to him in Biology, he just seemed like he was in a bad mood. Real mysterious"

Me:"He and his family are real mysterious, if you haven't noticed."

Bella:"Yeah, have noticed that. Why are they?"

Me: *shrug*

Bella:"I thought you talk to him"

Me:"I'm not _that_ close to him"

Bella:"Oh."

And then the bell rang and we went f separate ways.

Bella really is a cool person. She's doesn't talk much and doesn't mind silence, like me. She seems to not like Mike Newton's company, either. God, that boy was annoying! Oh, and I think I might have a true friend for once in my life!

Sincerely,

Alice.

_**Hi, I know these aren't the longest chapters ever, but it's only the beginning!!!! And Jasper isn't even in the story yet!**_

_**Reviews make me smile! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** No matter how much I would like to, I do not, and never will, own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

**Dear Diary Chapter 3:**

**Dear Diary: Another Cullen.**

Dear Diary, Tuesday November 11, 2005

It's been another boring nineteen days. That's why I haven't been writing, but today something happened! So amazing. Rosalie's brother, Jasper finally came to Forks. He was in like Texas or something. I don't know. The only words I got to speak to him were "Hi". But even just with that, I could tell he had a real southern accent. He was really tall with longish honey colored hair and the same colored eyes as the rest of the family, gold with a hint of brown. A coincidence? Hmmm, maybe.

There were other little things about Jasper I noticed, too. When I shook his hand, I felt a sudden calmness. There was a little something I felt, too, but I couldn't put my finger on it. And Jasper, he acted real mysterious, not talking much like he was going to say something he wasn't supposed to any minute. He acted the like the rest of the Cullens, like he had a secret.

I got Edward and Bella to talk again. They'd make a real cute couple! I mean c'mon, Bella, very

clumsy and not really looking for anyone, and Edward very graceful and not really looking for anyone, either, but the boy sure was lonely! They complete each other. Or, at least they would if Edward said a word to Bella. He stayed silent the whole lunch period! People are confusing.

Besides what went on at lunch, I had a vision. It was just slightly clearer this time. I could make out a not only the honey colored hair of the boy, but his goldish- brown eyes, too. Now that I think about it, this boy might just be Jasper. This doesn't really make sense, because in this vision, I saw I shorter figure, too. This figure was _a lot_ shorter than the boy. The vision was clear enough I make out that the shorter figure was a girl, with black hair in a fashion that was a little longer than a pixie cut, and piercing deep green eyes...... like me. And that's why it didn't make sense. I- or someone who looked eerily like me- was in the vision. Well, the future is decided on people's decisions, let's see who makes the decision to let this happen.

Sincerely,

Alice.

Hi. Review please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__**: I don't own anything. **_

Dear Diary Chapter 4:

Dear Dairy, School Sucks.

Dear Diary, November 25, 2005

It has been another uneventful two weeks here in Forks. School has been boring, Bella and I sit together at lunch all the time now, I talked her into going on a shopping trip with me tomorrow. I even said I'd buy her the clothes she picked out. She could only get them IF they were okayed by me. It's really going to be a fun day tomorrow.

Edward and I haven't talked since th 11th, the day Jasper came and I had that weird vision. But whatever, I've been trying to avoid everyone, but Bella, anyway. I haven't had any visions since that day, either. I'm sort of happy for that, I don't want the false hopes they give me. The false hopes of Jasper and I actually being friends. Sometimes, I really hate my visions.

In other news, it's Friday. That's good news. I don't have to listen to my classmates whisper about me behind my back, and my teachers go on and on about stuff I already know. I don't even pay attention n class anymore, learning and memorizing information comes easy to me. I'm getting A's in all of my classes. So, overall, school sucks.

Sorry there's not much to tell, I've got to go pick out what colors would look good on Bella! Good-bye!

Sincerely,

Alice.

_**Gah! A very short chapter. Well, at least we see some of the happy, fun, shopping – loving pixie we know as Alice. :) **_

_**Review please! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-**_ I don't own Twilight. Or anything else mentioned in this chapter. :)_

**Dear Diary, Love isn't real.**

Dear Diary, November 26, 2005

Love isn't real. And there's no changing my mind. I'm to sure 'love' is just another useless term on endearment. So, I'll never fall in love. Because I don't believed in it. Yep. That's right.

But in other news, the shopping trip yesterday went great! I picked out a few great things for Bella! I'm going to have to makes sure she actually wears them, though. The girl literally hates fashion. She doesn't even try.

But in other .... other .... news..... okay, I got nothing. My life is a bottomless pit of nothingness. It really is sad. So I have nothing to do until Monday. That's why I'm sitting here writing in you. Because I'm so bored.

But don't take it as a bad thing.

What am I talking about?!? You're not real! -Sigh- I've resorted to talking to intimate objects. I'm so pathetic.

-Sob-

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sorry, I had a vision and I slight breakdown.

Seriously. It was a total mini breakdown. I cried and everything. For like thirty seconds. Then I had a vision.

THAT was fun (note sarcasm). It wasn't even a cool vision. Just another stupid stock vision. Again. That's all I ever get nowadays.

Well I'm not telling my parents this time! HA! Take that mom and dad. Maybe you should pay more attention to me.

On second thought, no you really shouldn't. Just leave me alone.

Well, that's it. G'bye.

Sincerely,

Alice -_-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Hi! Review. It makes me so happy!_**

**_And to persuade you to review, it's question time!!!!!_**

**_1. What's your favorite book. Don't say Twilight.  
2. What's your favorite movie?  
3 .What do you think of this story?  
4. Do you think I should hurry it up on Jasper and Alice falling in love?  
5. What's your favorite song?  
6. What's your favorite band/singer?  
7. What's your favorite color?  
8 .That's it._**

**_My answers! (Even though you probably don't care!!!)_**

**_1 .Night World Series_**

**_3. I love it! :)  
4 .Yes.  
5. Don't Jump-Tokio Hotel  
Hotel or All Time Low  
7. Black and/or blue  
8. …_**

**_~  
I'm going to start recommending books and or/ fan fictions.  
Book-Night World Book 1 by LJ Smith  
FF-What We Need The Most Is Each Other by xXImmortalsxDiceXx_**

**_Just remember I'm not updating until I get at least five reviews. Please!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Twilight. :)**_

**Dear Diary Chapter 6**

**Dear Diary, Do You Think I'm Crazy?**

Dear Diary, December 4, 2005

Do you think I'm crazy?... Don't answer that. I don't think I'm crazy. I'm just a seventeen year- old girl who has visions of the future. Not crazy at all. Whatever. I hate you.

Other people might think I'm crazy. I don't talk to many people. I don't date. I wear black. I listen to punk music. Only because the Jonas Brothers suck. Disney has the world in the palm of their hand.

_**...Don't want to be an American idiot,**_

_**One nation controlled by the media.**_

_**Information age of hysteria**_

_**It's going out to idiot America...**_

Sorry. I thought it was the right time to put that song in there. But anyway, Disney. It sucks & so does it's music. I mean, it is really bad to want to come home and listen to a little Green Day or Blink- 182? Jeez.

There is absolutely nothing going on in my life! It the same thing everyday... wake up, go to school, 'learn', go to lunch, talk with Bella. Sometimes we talk with Edward. Oh, and one time, Jasper joined Edward. _That_ was a surprise! Jasper doesn't talk with anyone. It's either he hasn't found anyone worth talking to yet (very possible, all the people here are compete idiots!) or he's arrogant and thinks this small town is below him. I pray it's not the second one! They're very few people to actually have a decent conversation with here, and I'm really hoping he's one of those people!

I've been paying very close attention to Jasper lately... but I don't like him! He's just so... so... interesting! He doesn't talk like he's going to say the wrong thing the minute he opens his mouth, and he doesn't even attempt to make friends. Why is this boy so different? Why do I care? What's his secret? Better yet, what the Cullens' secret? Too many questions, not enough answers!

Love,

_Alice._

_**Why do you people hate me?!?! I only got like, three reviews! Do you not want this story to get updated? Just, please tell me what you think. I love when people actually tell me what they think can help the story! Tell me what's wrong with my writing people!**_

_**In other news, I'm taking the Explore test tomorrow (so far, I hate being in eighth grade). If you have to take it or have taken it, you should know its hell! I hate it :p!**_

_**In other, other news, I'm listening to 'When I Come Around' by Green Day, a song I recently realized I've known since I was like four (I'm thirteen)! I remember watching that, and the 'Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)', video. Ah, good times, good times! ... Now 'Warning' is on. But, that is it, so good-bye!!! **_

_**I beg of you, please review!**_


End file.
